Agility
Agility is a members-only skill. Agility gives access to various shortcuts around RuneScape, and higher agility makes your run energy return significantly faster. It is also the only members-only skill to work in non-members worlds, due to the run energy regenerating faster. It's one of the most straightforward skills in RuneScape, however, due to the fact that its trained through monotonous clicking on certain points on the map, its widely unpopular among players. Training areas It is helpful in almost all agility courses to take food in case you fall, and energy or super energy potions made using the Herblore skill. This allows you to keep running continually around the courses and gaining experience faster. For each course you normally receive an amount of experience per obstacle completed, and a bonus reward for completing the course. On many courses, the amount of damage taken after failing an obstacle is based on your remaining Hitpoints, so to conserve food it is often worthwhile having your Hitpoints fairly low. For example, falling into the lava might cause 12 points of damage in the Wilderness course when you have full hitpoints, but only cause 6 if you have 20 hitpoints left. It iss also recommended that you wear: * Boots of lightness obtained during the Temple of Ikov quest. These take 4.5 kg of weight off of you, which helps to conserve run energy. *The Hunter skill allows players to collect furs that can be traded for weight reducing capes: **Spotted cape (Hunter level 40 to wear) 2 kg reduction or **Spottier Cape (level 66) 4.5 kg reduction. *Penance gloves from Barbarian Assault minigame reduces about 5 kg more. The training courses are identified with a running figure icon on the map. Gnome Stronghold course :Main article: Gnome Stronghold agility course As it has no requirements, it is recommended that new Agility trainers begin here. It is located near the Grand Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, northwest of Ardougne. Brimhaven agility arena :Main article: Brimhaven agility arena The Brimhaven agility arena is different from other agility training spots. In the arena players have to tag pillars separated by agility obstacles. When players are able to tag two or more pillars consecutively, they receive tickets, which are redeemable by Pirate Jackie the Fruit for various rewards. Agility pyramid :Main article: Agility Pyramid The Agility pyramid is located in the Kharidian desert and is available for players with a minimum of level 30 agility. This agility course differs from others in that, along with the primary goal of completing the circuit, players can also complete a secondary task of retrieving an artifact for an NPC. Penguin course Only available to players after they have completed Cold War (level 30 Agility) and are in a penguin suit. This course offers some of the best Agility experience in the game. Players with low Hitpoints may find this course useful as minimal damage is recieved upon failure. Barbarian Outpost :Main article: Barbarian Outpost The Barbarian Outpost Agility Training Area is available to players with 35 or higher agility and who have completed the Bar Crawl miniquest. This course is a lap-based obstacle course, similar to the Gnome Stronghold agility course. A completed lap yields 153 experience. Wilderness course The wilderness course requires level 52 agility to enter. A temporary agility boost (e.g. with an Agility potion) is sufficient to enter the course. After the entry, there are no agility constraints on using the course. It is one of the fastest agility experience gaining methods. Its only problem is the location in level 50-55 wilderness. Training here can be pretty dangerous and the course can be difficult to get to! You will be attacked by Skeletons as you go around the course, but these are only level 21 and should not do you much harm. It's recommended that you take plenty of food such as cakes, and energy potions if you can afford to lose them. The easiest method to get to the course is to use the Ardougne teleport lever behind the castle, which teleports to deep wilderness east of the Mage arena. In the wilderness, a knife is needed to slash a web to exit the peninsula with the teleport lever. After slashing the web, it is recommended to go south to the fence before travelling west to the entrance of the agility dungeon. This route avoids the nothern side of the Mage Arena which is a popular PK location. After dying, bank to obtain Ardougne teleport runes, steal some cakes and quickly return to the course using the wilderness teleport lever. World hopping may help avoiding PK-ers. Make sure not to bring more than 3 items. You receive 571 agility experience per lap. Werewolf course The werewolf course is located between Port Phasmatys and Canifis in the swamps. It's almost directly east of Canifis bank, but you'll have to go around to get to it. You must have completed the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest to gain access to this course through the use of the Ring of Charos. You also need at least 60 agility points. When you start the course (jump on to the stepping stones), the nearby trainer will throw a stick. Carry on over the jumps and through the pipe and pick up the stick. You will get an additional 190 experience if you return the stick to the trainer at the bottom of the death-slide. The only obstacle you can fail on this course is the death-slide, but be warned, you can be hit for over 30 damage if you fail this obstacle, and you can quite easily die if you're running around with low hitpoints! The higher your strength, the less likely you are to fail this obstacle, so using the dragon battleaxe special every now and again on your laps can really help. A low weight also is highly effective, so take any weight reducing equipment if possible. Consider bringing low weight food items (e.g. baskets of strawberries) and Super energy potions. You will gain 350 experience for a successful lap, plus another 190 experience if you retrieved the stick for a total of 540 experience per lap. Though this course has higher minimum agility requirements than the wilderness course, the xp is slightly worse, and you take significantly more damage from falling so you have to return to the bank more often. However, this course lacks the dangerous player-killers who sometimes plague the Wilderness course. At 72+ agility, players will fail the death-slide so infrequent that food is no longer necessary. From level 93 onwards the death-slide will always be succesful, though by that point Agility experts should already be training at Ape Atoll anyway. Ape Atoll Location The Ape Atoll agility course is located in the center of the town of the Ape's, Ape Atoll. You can use the Teleport to Ape Atoll spell to get there. Requirements Agility level 48, although 70 is recommended. At 75, you no longer fail the obstacles. Completed Monkey Madness Started Recipe for Disaster (Would be wise, for the Ninja greegree) Ninja greegree or Archer greegree Recommended items Amulet of Glory or other teleport method. Knife for cutting a pineapple Food If you have over 75 agility, bring energy potions instead of food. The last climb-down only gives 300xp, if you've completed the whole course, which totals 580xp. Tip's & Tricks *When you're out of food, grab some bananas from the warehouse just north from the earlier mentioned small bridge. Enter through the backdoor (south side) and search the first crate on you´re left hand side. *When the player has clicked on the last climb down, already right click the menu of the first jump, so the player can easily walk to it when the player is down the climb-down, this saves a few seconds every lap, when the player is practicing there long it saves a lot of time. Other training Werewolf skullball Skull ball is played in the Werewolf agility area east of Canifis. You need to be wearing the Ring of Charos gained through the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. You must also have a minimum of 25 Agility. To play, talk to the Skullball boss at the start of the course. From there, you must kick the ball through a course of 10 obstacles. To kick the ball, right click on it and select how far you want to kick it. A tap advances the ball 1 space away from you, a kick is 5 spaces, and shoot is 10 spaces. You also have the option of having the map highlight the goal. When you successfully get the ball through the final obstacle, you will get a reward based on your time. If it's under 4 minutes, you will gain the maximum 750 experience. Any more and the experience becomes less. Gnome Ball :Main article: Gnome Ball Gnome Ball is a small members only minigame in which one or more players aim to score goals against gnomes. This is done by throwing the gnome ball into the goal. Ranged experience is gained each time you throw the ball, you get ranged and Agility exp when you score a goal too. When you enter the field, you should talk to the referee to get the rules, and how to play. Toy Mouse You can make a Toy Mouse on a Crafting Table in your house or bought from a player who can make it. Winding, releasing and catching it will give you 15 Agility experience each time. Blast Furnace The multi player blast furnace activity has a facility to operate a belt to transport ores into the furnace. This gives a modest amount of agility experience. See the relevant page for more details. Shortcuts Shortcuts are identified with a twisting green arrow icon on the minimap. Temporary boosts *An Agility potion will boost Agility by 3. You can make these using the Herblore skill. *A Summer pie will boost Agility by 5. You can make these using the Cooking skill. *A yellow Spicy stew will boost or lower Agility by -6 - +6. Quests rewarding Agility experience Category:Skills Category:Agility